The Journey
by Carterthekittykat
Summary: Carter is 16, and she, and her best friends, Liam and Destiny are ready, for well, their Destiny. They are ready for their Pokemon journey, to meet new friends, to become Pokemon masters. A little bit cliche, but what the hell, they're ready for anything, and maybe find some love on the way.


"Carter, let's go." Liam said, packing the last thing into his knapsack.

"We've got to go get Des, then get to the lab. Ready Mightyena?" he asked his partner, looking down at the Pokemon. He yipped, quite fidgety to see what Pokemon would be joining him on his and Liam's journey.

"Houndoom?" I called, looking around for my own Partner.

"There she is, on her bed." Liam commented, slipping on his sweatshirt.

Looking over at Houndoom's bed, she lie there, eyes staring up at me sadly.

"Houndoom, we have to go. I know you don't want to leave, but don't you want to battle and get stronger? Be the very best, like no one ever was?" I whispered, stepping over to her, kneeling down and petting her head. She whined, burying her face under her paws. As her paw lifted, a picture lay under it. Looking at it, I saw it was when I first got Houndour, as a little girl, and Liam with his Poochyena, Destiny and her Umbreon.

"We're all best friends, that's not going to change, Houndoom." Liam said, scaring me slightly, his voice in my ear. I turned, surprised by his closeness.

"Let's go, girl." I urged, and she stood up, still looking unsure.

Mightyena stepped over to Houndoom, nuzzling her nose, encouraging her. She licked his nose, and was ready. She yipped, suddenly enthusiastic. I tied her red handkerchief around her neck, tying my own around my head as well.

"Destiny just texted me, lets get moving. The professor's looking for us." I nodded at Liam, slinging my bag over my shoulder, and slipping my boots on. We shuffled down the stairs, saying our goodbyes to my mum before setting off to the lab, and on our journey.

We met Destiny at the Lab, playing with the Umbreon on the steps.

"You guys ready? The Professors got the Pokemon ready for us inside. Let's get inside." She said, running her fingers through her long, caramel streaked dark hair. We nodded, following her inside.

"Finally here, I see." Professor Rowan commented, taking in our appearance as we stepped into the lab. We nodded, smiling and greeting the professor.

"Your Pokemon are waiting here. Ill leave you here to make your choices." He showed us a room, opening the door to where all the starters were being held.

The Pokemon looked at us, suddenly becoming quiet among themselves. Destiny stepped lightly towards the grass types, careful not to startle them. Liam made his way towards the tough-looking water types. I sat with the fire types, reaching my hand out to pet them. A few shied from my hand, but others sniffed it, a few even nuzzling into my arms. I heard Des laughing with some Pokemon in her arms, quite happily.

Liam was playing with the water Pokemon, having a blast. I laughed as a Totodile shot water at his face and he sputtered. He picked it up, playing with it. I looked back to the Pokemon in front of me, finding Cyndaquil having crawled its way into my lap. She nuzzled my hand and looked at me with her barely-open eyes.

That was it- I was sold. I was sold on this little Cyndaquil. I looked up, and realized, of all the fire types, the pairs of boys and girl from every region, a female Charmander, was missing! I looked around, and finally spotted it in a corner. Standing up, with Cyndaquil in my arms, Houndoom followed me to where the charmander was. I bent down, kneeling next to it.

"Hi, there, you're a little shy, aren't you?" I said, talking in a soothing voice. The charmander was different than any other I had ever seen before. She was a different color, a yellow rather than orange. I reached into my pocket, taking a poffin from my poffin case.

"Here you go, eat this." I gave it to her, which she sniffed, then munched on happily. I pet her as she did so, and she climbed into my lap, no longer scared.

Me, Liam and Destiny all walked to the middle of the room, each two Pokemon in hand. Now was the hard part: the final decision. My Pokemon were Charmander and Cyndaquil, Liam's Totodile and Piplup, Destiny's Chikorita and Bulbasaur. Suddenly the door opened, revealing the professor. He smiled, motioning with us to follow him. Looking down we all felt guilty, we could only choose one, not two.

"Its ok," he said, "these Pokemon already have a bond with you. Who am I to separate that?" we all smiled at each other, even happier than before.

"Here are your Pokedex's. Carter's, black and red, Liam's Blue and black, Destiny, green and white. Your trainer cards, and each, I have one more present." The professor said, handing us each item.

We followed him to yet another room, revealing three eggs.

"I had these specially bred for you, and Carter, one for your sister, who is setting off for your brothers gym." I nodded, picking up the egg I was directed to. It was orange, with two black stripes. The professor handed me another egg, a brown egg, with a light, zigzag across the middle.

Looking towards Liam he had a solid blue egg, Destiny a navy blue and green egg.

"Lets set off then, Sandgem town awaits." Liam said, and we nodded, ready.

We were all ready, Pokemon is Pokeballs, with the exception of Houndoom, Leafeon and Mightyena who stayed outside of them, backpacks on, all dressed and ready. We all nodded to each other, and put our foots on the pedals of our bikes before a small voice interrupted us.

"Wait! Carter, give me my egg!" my sister, Emily came running up to us, small pink bike in hand, a Mudkip running beside her.

"Here, Emmy. Take good care of it, Kay?" Emily nodded, taking the egg carrier and placing it in the basket of her bike.

"Me, Liam and Des are gonna take you to Sandgem town to meet Drew and Joe, okay? Then your going to Hoenn with them!"

"Yay!"


End file.
